


Now you see me

by Madamblahblah



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamblahblah/pseuds/Madamblahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear has always made sure that Riley is safe , but when a new emotion enters the head quarters he feels his purpose slipping away in front of his very own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bravery is the way to go

_Fears main job is to protect Riley from any dangers even if they wouldn’t ever be likely to happen, but sometimes just sometimes he felt as if he wasn’t appreciated._

“Come on guys ,it’s time for the scary movie “! Joy exclaimed happily, rushing around to gather up everyone except Fear.

“I have been waiting all week for this “ Disgust commented as she brought out a bowl of popcorn.

While the others were busy watching the scary movie , Fear was in his bedroom writing up a list of the possible effects of watching scary movies. He could hear the other emotions enjoyment of the movie, leaving Fear feeling a tiny bit left out. 

Before fear could do anything, he heard a loud scream which automatically made him shiver and nearly curl up into a ball. But when he heard another scream he raced to the control panel, quickly pressing any button he could find which made Riley change the channel. Joy had to rush after him and stop him pressing anymore buttons by blocking them.

“What did you do that for, we were getting to the good bit”! Anger yelled which made the others wince.

“Ugh, that's another scary movie ruined “ Disgust added, glaring at Fear .

“I'm…. I’m sorry … I j-just “ Fear stuttered without finishing his sentence.

“Well I hope it was worth it “! Anger yelled once again but this time he was closer to Fear which made him shake more than before.

“ Calm down guys, we can always watch it on the catch up channel tomorrow” Joy reasoned which lead to Anger calming down. 

For the rest of the night no one spoke to Fear apart from Joy to say he was on dream duty , even then she wasn't looking at him directly. Fears strand of hair drooped down as he sat on the chair wondering if this was his punishment for wrecking the movie for the others.

The following day everyone woke up to find a glowing ,nearly blinding bright light invading headquarters. 

“Whats going on”? Disgust asked while yawning.

“I don’t know” Joy replied , slightly concerned even if her facial expression didn't show it.

Suddenly the bright light faded to reveal a shadow walking to the console. Once the light had completely vanished Joy’s excitement had come back to her, eager to know who this new emotion was.

The new emotion was silver colored, his body frame was muscular and his facial features consisted of a clear silver face, a short but firm nose, nicely curved lips with teeth that were perfectly white and in line. The new emotion wore black boxer shorts with a red t shirt.

“Uh hello I'm Joy” Joy started off before the silver emotion was a step closer towards her.

“I’m Bravery” the silver emotion said , his deep voice echoing which got disgusts attention.

“Hi I’m disgust” Disgust introduced herself in the sweetest voice she could manage. Bravery smiled at her before meeting Anger and Sadness. 

Fear had just come back from making himself a cup of tea when he saw the silver emotion standing in between Disgust and Anger. This caused fear to spit out his tea in shock. The other emotions then all turned around to face him, all their stares creeping him out.

“Fear meet Bravery” Joy said happily as she rushed over to Fear, gesturing him to come a bit closer to meet Bravery properly. Fear had only seen this bravery for two seconds before deciding that he was definitely something to put on his epically long list of Fears. Fear reluctantly took a few steps towards the silver emotion.

“Bravery meet Fear” Joy introduced cheerfully, grabbing Fears hand to make him shake Bravery’s hand.

“Fear eh”? Bravery began before Anger interrupted.

“He’s just a scaredy cat beanpole who likes ruining scary movies”! Anger said in a firm tone that he knew would make Fear feel bad about himself.

“Not to mention freaking out whenever something that he thinks is dangerous is about to happen” Disgust added in her normal disliking tone.

“I see “ Bravery replied before turning around to face Disgust and the others. “Right then what are the plans for today”? Bravery asked.

“We have the hockey match today”! Joy shouted with excitement which made the other emotions, including Bravery feel pumped up and ready to go. However Fear decided to keep himself away from the others until the match began.

When the time had finally come Fear was all ready with his scenarios of what could happen that was dangerous. He walked up to the others to support Riley no matter how many disasters could happen, he was unexpectedly lightly pushed away. 

“Fear I’ve been thinking and I don't think you will be needed for this match” Bravery said, his low voice seeming to threaten Fear. 

“Bu-but I must b-be “Fear stuttered.

“He just told you you're not needed nit wit !, Anger yelled.

“Anyway you will just ruin it by screaming or constantly whining about Riley being safe”, Disgust added.

Fear’s look of pure hurt didn't seem to bother any of the other emotions. He then shuffled off while hearing Bravery talk in the background.

“Right now all the riff raff has been sorted let's play some hockey”!

While everyone else was focusing their attention on the hockey match Fear was watching behind his bedroom door. He didn't care what that Bravery emotion said he wasn't going to believe that he wasn't needed.

As the match went on Fear had spotted at least four things that he could have done if this bravery wasn’t taking over the whole mission. However Fear then saw a girl from the opposite team about to crash into her, he ran over to the control ,slightly pushing Bravery away from the lever to get Riley to dodge out of the way.

Unfortunately Fears actions weren't the best idea as Riley ended up falling over and whacking her leg on the floor. Everyone was staring at her in the same way as everyone was staring at Fear but more hatefully.

“Fear what did you do that for”? Joy spluttered.

“That girl was about to bash into her and that would have been dangerous” Fear protested before the other emotions joined in to have a go at Fear.

“Good going Fear, now Riley has just hurt herself in front of everyone “ Disgust said , her eyes fixed on Fear with hatred.

“This has just cost us the game bean pole !” Anger shouted , his fists balled.

Before Fear could stammer out another apology Bravery interrupted.

“Not all is lost, just watch and learn”, Bravery said before leading the others towards the console. 

The console turned silver as Bravery put his hand on the lever causing Riley to get up and play even harder than she had ever done before. When the coach announced that the Foghorns had won the match everyone cheered for Bravery, all except Fear who looked as if he had been punched in the stomach several times.

Then a silver coloured memory popped out and rolled into the long term memory shelves.

Joy , Disgust and even Anger were smiling at the new memory while Sadness looked blank.

“Do we have any plans for tonight”? Bravery asked genuinely as if he was trying to avoid the praise. 

“Well we are going to watch a scary movie on the catch up channel” Sadness replied.

Bravery looked at Sadness in confusion.

“Well Fear made us miss half of the movie” Disgust informed Bravery which made the other emotions turn to face Fear who then noticed their stares and gulped. 

“Did someone say scary story.. count me in” Bravery grinned before the other emotions except followed him. Sadness looked behind her before trailing off to catch up with the others.

While they were watching the bit of the movie they missed, Fear was in his room thinking of a plan to , he had come up with a couple of ideas but he could also pick out the flaws in each plan which just got him more stressed. 

Fear then flopped carefully on to his bed and clutched his little teddy bear that he cuddled when he had a scary dream. Fear looked around his room before an idea popped up in his head but it was an idea that he didn't particularly like, but if it meant that it would be helping Riley in the long run then it would be worth it.

The atmosphere around the console went dark a couple of hours later, which was when he started to pack a briefcase full of his things. Fear crept out of his room hoping no one would hear or see him. 

However Fear got a shock when Sadness who was on dream duty caught him from the corner of her eye and sleepily asked, “what are you doing”?

“I… uh .. n-nothing” Fear stammered which wasn’t fooling Sadness. 

“You have a briefcase with you” Sadness pointed out bluntly.

“Yeah” Fear said nervously.

“So what are you doing”? Sadness asked again but more firmly.

Fear let out a shaky sigh, “I’m.. I’m going away Sadness”, was the sentence Fear managed to squeeze out.

“Why” Sadness asked , tears forming in her eyes.

"Its for the … best” Fear stammered, his eyes also looking tearful.

“Fear.. no “ Sadness began before Fear went to stand near the tube that was used to put the day's memories into long term. 

“Is this to do with Bravery” Sadness questioned which Fear forced himself to reply with a yes.

“You don’t need to go because of him, if it makes you feel any better I don’t like him much either”. Sadness protested.

“That’s not the point Sadness, the fact is that he has been more useful to Riley in a day than I have been for a lifetime”. Fear said, his eyes becoming teary again. 

“That’s not true”! Sadness almost shouted out.

Fear then attempted to grab the tube before Sadness grabbed hold of it and letting it go so the tube didn't go anywhere.

“Sadness just let me go, Riley’s better off without me”! Fear wailed.

“Fear she needs you”! Sadness replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“No she doesn’t she will be fine with Bravery in charge, I'm the problem here not him”.

Sadness let out one tear drop from each eye before grabbing the tube again.

“I’m sorry Sadness it's just for the best, please don’t tell anyone where I’ve gone”, were Fears last words before he successfully grabbed the tube which sucked him up into long term memory.

Sadness just stood staring at the tube, not focusing on the dreams which were playing on the screen. Wondering if she was in a nightmare herself. She was determined to prove Fear wrong no matter what it took to do that.


	2. Fearless

Fear fell into a tub full of the day's memories with a hard thump. Rubbing at his side Fear looked around the long term memory area, his eyes tearing up from the fear of being somewhere unknown to him. As he was getting out of the tub, Fears eyes were locked on to the long term memory shelves surprised at how many memories Riley had.

Meanwhile back at headquarters Bravery and the rest of the emotions were getting prepared for another day of school.

“Today will be another brilliant day” Joy cheered while dancing around the console.

“Out of the way, I have to make sure Riley looks good “ Disgust said, slightly pushing Joy away from the console.

Bravery was sat on the sofa,watching Disgust make Riley look nice along with Joy racing around telling everyone what job they would be assigned for the day.

Bravery stood up looking content when Joy rushed over to him. “Bravery how would you like to help by being at the console with me”? Joy asked before taking his hand and walking him towards the console.

Bravery smiled back.

“Oo, time for class” Joy called. Anger Disgust and Sadness all stood beside Joy and Bravery as English class began.

However half way through English Riley felt a paper ball hit her on the head. She turned around to see it was the class bully Kerry.

“What” Riley hissed as Bravery had let Anger take over for a minute.

“I saw your match last night, what an epic fail”, Kerry hissed back while trying to fight off a laugh.

Anger was about to explode when Bravery moved his hand in front of the console to show that he had a plan.

“Yeah well at least I made it on to the hockey team” Riley boasted which surprised the other emotions, Joy and Sadness in particular were affected the most.

“What you getting at Anderson” Kerry spat viciously.

“You know” Riley replied in a cheeky tone before the teacher called on both girls to be quiet.

Sadness couldn't believe what Bravery, Disgust and Anger were doing. The feeling of fear suddenly crept up on her, she now understood how Fear felt on a day to day basis.

Once the lesson had ended Kerry grabbed Riley by the shoulder,spinning her around to make Riley face her.

“Since you think you're better than me how about a hockey contest tomorrow , let's see who’s really the best”? Kerry said along with an evil grin spreading around her lips.

Bravery got Disgust and Anger to the console and placed one of their hands on a lever before telling them to pull them while Bravery pressed a button towards his left.

“Yeah “ Riley replied confidently. Bravery pulled another lever to make Riley walk away with a spring in her step.

“Now that’s my kind of discussion”! Anger cheered.

“Good job” Disgust added with a small smile on her face.

“ Ah, I couldn't have done it without you lot” Bravery replied looking at each emotion with a wide smile.

During the time Anger and Disgust were chatting to Bravery Sadness walked slowly over to Joy who looked happy but she could tell that Joy had something on her mind.

“Joy”? Sadness asked.

Joy looked a tiny bit shaken at Sadness's sudden question. “what is it Sadness”? Joy said politely.

“Joy Riley has never acted that way before” Sadness pointed out.

Joy let out a tiny cough before responding, “yeah… But I’m sure Bravery knows what he’s doing”.

Sadness looked at Joy in confusion as she walked off to join Bravery and the others.

Down in long term memory Fear heard Anger’s almost cheerful calls, making him feel more worthless which didn't help when the friendly arguments island lit up. Fear sighed as he walked away from the glowing island and plonked himself on the floor , his back facing a massive memory shelf full of multicolored memories.

Fear turned around to get a good look of the memories, most of them were either yellow or a mixture between two emotions. Fear also noticed that there were barely any purple ones .

Once Fear had spotted a purple memory he gently picked it up and watched the memory of Riley whacking her leg during yesterday's match. His hands shook as the memory finished with the loud whack, Fear’s own memory took him to the angry exclamations his fellow emotions threw at him that day.

Fears eyes then welled up with tears, remembering their scowls and disappointment. All of a sudden he violently threw the memory ball away before bursting into tears almost silently.

“All I was trying to do was to fulfill my purpose and to keep Riley safe”, Fear sniffled. “and now all I am is a cowardly failure”! Fear whimpered before he felt his chest go tight which followed with a waterfall of tears pouring out of his eyes.

After a couple of minutes Fear was done with crying and looking as if he had found a solution to his problem. Fear forced himself up on to his feet without any nonsense and walking up to a control panel that he never knew existed. He carefully took his time to look at each button before daring to press any of them.

His facial expression suddenly went serious as if he was thinking to himself, _For god sake Fear, for once stop being such a coward and actually do something worthy with yourself!_

Fear looked as confident as he could manage before he pressed a button which he liked to think would change everything for the better.

As Riley had just fallen asleep for the night Joy had rounded everyone up to see who was doing dream duty.

“Anger you're on dream duty tonight”! Joy said cheerfully, however Anger had a different plan.

“Why don’t you put that beanpole on dream duty he hasn’t done anything today”! Anger shouted.

“Erm … where is fear”? Joy asked, concern filling her voice.

“I haven't seen him all day” Disgust replied to Joys question moodily.

“I bet he's hiding under his bed, shaking like the big baby he is”! Anger growled.

Joy sighed. She didn't have time for this, however Sadness saved her from all the trouble of arguments.

“Fear told me he wasn't feeling well” Sadness said, her voice matching the now quiet atmosphere.

“Ok well that means you're on dream duty Anger” Joy stated leaving no room for any more arguments. 

Anger huffed before slamming the chair on to the floor and getting on with his dream duties.

As everyone else was asleep Sadness was wide awake thinking of Fear all alone in the long term memory wondering if he began to regret his plan even a little bit. 

Meanwhile back in long term memory Fear had snuggled up with his teddy bear on the floor, his hands shaking a little before forcing himself to stop and drift off to sleep.


	3. All actions come with consequences

The following morning Bravery , Anger and Disgust were preparing themselves for the hockey challenge that Riley was to face later that day after school.

“This is going to be a good one “! Anger said, a full beam spreading across his face.

“She better not get all sweaty “ Disgust said, pulling a face at the mention of sweat.

“She will be just fine , I can feel it” Bravery said while smiling at Anger and Disgust who were more than happy to give a smile back.

Sitting on the sofa, Joy was trying her best to be positive even if she had a small gut feeling that this wasn’t a good plan.

Sadness just stood at the very back of headquarters , not wanting to get involved in a plan that she knew would go horribly wrong. 

The school day went by quicker than any other had gone since she moved to San Francisco. Along with the quick school day Sadness's suspicions about what would go wrong were increasing by the hour less they had until the hockey challenge. 

Sadness had tried to speak to Joy many times to warn her that it would go wrong, but all Joy told her was to think positive even though Sadness knew that Joy didn't agree with the plan either. 

However back at long term memory Fear was walking at the same speed as Sadness as he brushed his hand along all the memories on the memory shelves while pulling along a huge trailer full of purple memories that he managed to get out using the control pad he found the day before.

Fear gave the memory shelves one final look before trailing off to sit down miserably , only a few steps away from the memory dump. He let out a shaky sigh before taking a memory and dropping it in the memory dump to be forgotten. 

Back at headquarters it was only half an hour away from the hockey challenge. Bravery Disgust and Anger were getting excited while Joy was giving them a pep talk on how well they will do despite her minor concerns. 

However it was Sadness who wanted to make her opinion clear to the others.

“Erm guys I don’t think this is going to end well , I mean what if something really bad happens” Sadness said, her voice wobbling a bit.

“Have you turned into Fear or something”? Disgust retorted.

“Sadness Riley doesn’t need any negativity right now, try to be positive” Joy added before she went over to join the others.

As Riley was walking to the rink where the hockey challenge was taking place Sadness was secretly begging that Fear would quickly return and put it all right.

Meanwhile Fear was sat near the edge of the memory dump with the trailer full of purple memory balls, one by one he was dropping them into the memory dump, mumbling to himself. 

A single tear made its way past Fears eye , he forced himself to hold back the rest and instead hiccuped a little during the time it took for the tears in his eyes to disappear.

Fear took a deep breath before continuing to chuck the memories into the dump.

In headquarters Bravery was yet again in charge of the console with Anger, Joy and Disgust beside him while Sadness stood behind them without contributing. 

When arriving to the rink Riley and her emotions walked into a scary surprise when Kerry stood there with five of her friends while Riley had come alone. This provoked Anger to lose his temper.

“Hey what are they doing here”! Riley shouted. Flames were rushing from Anger’s head, Bravery tried to calm him by telling him that getting angry wouldn't help Riley, Anger immediately stopped to calm himself down.

“Oh Riley” Kerry began before she added, “when I said let's have a hockey challenge didn't I mention that it was supposed to be played in a team”? Kerry and her friends soon laughed afterwards leaving Riley Mortified.

“This is just embarrassing on every level” Disgust said, rolling her eyes and groaning.

“Maybe we should leave” Sadness added which received an annoyed response from Anger. 

Before things could get heated Joy stepped in, “Sadness we can’t give up”. 

“But she can’t play against Kerry and her friends by herself, it wouldn't be fair” Sadness replied, her voice sounding firmer than usual. 

“She has a point” Anger mumbled.

During the conversation Bravery was also a little concerned of how this may turn out, but being Bravery he wasn't going to back down easily.

“But… It doesn’t stop us from trying right guys” Bravery said which caught Sadness's attention.

“What if Kerry used her team as an unfair advantage and hurt Riley “! Was Sadness's almost shouted out sentence which caused all the emotions to turn around to face her.

Joy’s eyes filled with the realisation that she had to step in to take control.

“Sadness is right”! Joy blurted out before adding, “if Riley plays then Kerry won’t show her any mercy”.

“So what are going to do” Disgust asked.

“Were going to be brave” Bravery said before reaching out to press one of the buttons on his left which unexpectedly gave him an electric shock. 

“Ow, what was that”! Bravery yelped, clutching his hand.

“I don’t know” Joy responded.

“Let me try”! Anger bellowed which only got his hand given the same treatment. He cursed at himself as a result of the sharp pain his hand felt.

“What’s going on”? Joy said impatiently with a look of deep confusion. 

“Erm … Joy” Sadness said quietly.

Everyone turned to Sadness hoping she might have the answer to the mysterious problem.

“Maybe Riley doesn't feel brave, instead she may be -” Sadness suggested before she got interrupted.

“That’s ridiculous”! Anger growled.

“Yeah she must want to do this ” Disgust said while rolling her eyes.

“Guys, Sadness hadn’t finished” Joy said, her patience wearing thin.

The other emotions went silent.

“Maybe Riley feels scared” Sadness continued which made the other emotions get worried themselves.

“Bravery isn't always the best way to show strength, sometimes Fear shows your strong by not getting caught up in fights or rows that could lead to dangerous things”! 

Sadness had then finished her sentence causing all the emotions to think realistically. 

The emotions stood in silence for a whole minute before Bravery broke it. 

“Erm guys I don’t think this is something I can fix” Bravery admitted in shame.

“Well who can” Disgust moaned.

Joy’s eyes lit up, “Fear can”! Joy exclaimed with delight. “Fear”! Joy called. When she didn't get a response she called Fear a couple more times before she began to get worried.

“Where’s Fear” Joy asked, her voice filled with concern.

“Beanpole get here now”! Anger yelled.

“Is he in his room”? Bravery suggested. Disgust went to open Fears door to find it empty.

“He’s not even in there” Disgust said in a dull tone.

“What,he must be”! Anger snarled. 

“Do you want to take a look for yourself”! Disgust shouted before adding, “I didn’t think you would so I repeat he’s not in there”.

“Uh, where would he be” Joy said with a look of fear taking over her facial features.

Bravery then noticed Sadness trailing away as if he knew she was hiding something, he signalled Joy .

“Sadness, do you know anything about where Fear is”? Joy questioned. Anger and Disgust turned to Sadness.

“Uh no…” Sadness stammered.

“Sadness is there something you're not telling us” Joy asked, her eyes pleading her to reveal the truth.

Sadness sighed, “He took a recall tube to long term memory”. 

“And”? Joy said, desperately wanting her to add more detail to where Fear was.

“He went because he thought we all hated him for what happened last night with the hockey match” Sadness revealed shakley despite feeling a glimpse of relief at no longer having to keep the big secret.

“No…” Joy began before hanging her head in shame.

“Joy you weren't the only one to have a go at Fear that day, me and Anger are just as guilty” Disgust said comforting her by rubbing her shoulder.

“We have to find him”! Anger said, now determined to find Fear.

“That means one of us will have to take a journey to long term memory if we're going to find him”, Bravery said.

Joy took a second to think about the situation before saying, “I think it's only fair that you go and find him” Joy said, looking at Bravery sternly.

“No I will”! Anger said before being cut off by bravery.

“No. Its best if I go, I have a feeling that it's more than just the hockey match that has upset him”.

The atmosphere went silent for a single second.

“We could get that memory of the yesterdays hockey match to try and stop Riley” Sadness suggested innocently.

“Good idea”! Joy cheered while rushing off to press the button near the tube to get it. However Joy’s positive facial expression soon disappeared when nothing came through.

“I don’t understand, where is it”? Joy stuttered.

“Sorry miss” One of the long term memory crew suddenly appeared with a look which instantly told her that he had bad news to bring. “There are no purple memories in the memory shelves” he informed her.

“But… why”, all the emotions asked at the same time.

“Me and other members found a whole load in the dump”. 

“Fear…” Joy said under her breath.

Once the crew had left Joy’s eyes were locked on Bravery which he took as a signal to go after Fear. He wasn't wrong

"Now its even more important that we find him"! Joy said, her voice louder than before.

“Er, were coming with him “ Disgust said grabbing Anger’s arm so he had no choice and following Bravery to and through the tube that would take all three of them to long term memory.

Joy and Sadness had been instructed by Bravery to stay in headquarters in case anything happened to Riley.

Joy looked at Sadness and prayed that Fear would be found before it was too late.


	4. Lost and found

Bravery Disgust and Anger found themselves in a time frame of ten seconds spat out into the tub that Fear had previously landed in.

As the three of them lifted themselves out the tub they all looked around as if they were trapped in a cage.

“Er where do we start”? Disgust asked, her dull voice echoing.

“Well we can just follow the empty spaces in the memory shelves where those memories of Fear used to be” Bravery responded, sounding shaken and for once worried.

The three emotions had walked by four different memory shelves before Anger and Disgust began to get frustrated.

“How much longer is this going to take” Disgust moaned.

“Where on earth is that idiot beanpole”! Anger roared before they both got told to be quiet by Bravery.

During the time the three emotions spent bickering Fear was still sat two paces from the memory dump, having tossed most of the purple memories into the dump however one memory refused to be dumped.

“I swear I’ve already thrown that one away three times” Fear exclaimed as the memory of Riley whacking her leg continued to reappear in front of him.

For the last time Fear tossed the recurring memory over one the memory shelves hoping it would get lost. Unfortunately the memory flew over to where the three emotions were and hit anger hard on the back of his head.

“What the”! Anger bellowed before the memory rolled away .

“Why is it rolling like that “? Disgust asked, confusion taking over her facial features.  
Before anyone else could speak Bravery rushed around long term memory ,following the rolling memory with Anger and Disgust only two steps behind him.

When the three emotions saw Fear hovering near the memory dump their eyes went wide.

Fear who hadn't noticed the three emotions staring at him took the memory along with himself as he began to lower himself in to the memory dump.

“You need to do this for Riley’s sake” Fear whispered to himself. But before he could lower himself any further Bravery rushed over to Fear shouting no at the top of his voice while grabbing on to Fear and lifting him back up along with the memory that seemed glued to Fears hand. Anger and Disgust were panting, trying to catch their breath having caught up with Bravery's epically fast running.

“What are you doing”? Bravery asked nervously.

“Doing Riley a favour that’s what” Fear retorted, irritated at the fact that Bravery the emotion who caused him to feel as worthless as he was had just interrupted him from protecting Riley.

“Riley needs you right now and not in the memory dump”! Bravery shouted making Fear flinch slightly. Bravery gave fear an apologetic look.

“Riley needs you” Bravery said softly earning an unimpressed look from Fear.

“She doesn’t need a wimp like me you could fix it easily” Fear grumbled, his eyes looking down at the hated memory as it replayed over and over again.

“Besides the last time I tried to help I messed up and the others hate me for it” Fear added, his voice going slightly higher.

Bravery sighed. “Do you think these two would have come with me if they hated you”? Bravery said while stepping back to reveal Disgust and Anger who were looking at Fear as if they were happy to see him again.

Bravery cleared his throat. “Look Riley really needs you, she's in a situation that only you can save her from” Bravery said, his eyes begging for Fear to cooperate.

“Yeah right, one press of a button from you would save her” Fear replied, his tone emotionless.

“He’s the one who caused the mess in the first place”! Anger shouted pointing viciously at Bravery.

“If you don’t save her then no one else can” Disgust added, her voice filled with fear.

“Please Fear Riley needs to be safe and she won’t get that feeling unless you help” Was Bravery’s final sentence which caught Fears attention.

Fear took a deep breath. “That is what I have always tried to do and I always will” Fear said in confidence before turning to the three emotions who were almost speechless.

“We have no time to lose, we will catch the train of thought” Bravery added before holding out his hand to grab Fears. Fear say the little burn on Bravery's hands which he gave a questioning look to.

“Erm I’ll explain later” Bravery responded before speeding off to the nearest stop for the train.

Fear , Anger and Disgust immediately followed him.

In headquarters Joy and Sadness were both frantically worrying about Riley’s pride as she was practically forced to start the challenge which wasn't a fair one as Sadness had said.

However this was about to change as Joy heard four voices coming from the back of head quarters. Those voices got louder until they were right near the console. With Fear.

“You made it”! Joy cheered happily, looking as if she was about to give one of her group hugs. This feeling was soon cut short when Riley had yet again been given a verbal thrashing from Kerry.

Before anyone could speak Fear shoved the others away from the console to show that he was in control. He pressed a button towards his right hand side, his facial expression showing no fear whatsoever.

“Stop”! Riley wailed before adding, “I don’t think this is worth it”.

“What”? Kerry snarled.

Fear pressed another button which was a tiny bit bigger.

“Im sure you have better things to do than waste time with me” Riley continued, her eyes darting around the rink.

“Well yeah” Kerry agreed before adding, “look let's just end it here call it a draw and just get on with our lives”.

“Yeah” Riley said before grabbing her school bag and walking home.

Meanwhile in head quarters everyone was cheering especially Joy and Bravery who were almost dancing around the console.

“Well done fear”! Joy exclaimed before rushing to hug him, however her hug was rejected which instantly changed the mood of everyone in headquarters.

“Just don’t Joy” Fear said in a grumpy tone which caused the others to turn to him as he was walking away. Fears facial expression suddenly turned serious which was proved right when he spun around to face them, his body language full of anger.

“Fear what's wrong”? Joy asked carefully, already aware that Fear wasn’t in the best of moods. Joys question had only made Fear feel worse as he felt all the pressure of his anger rise up.

“Oh nothing… apart from the fact that Riley almost got battered by Kerry”! Fear exclaimed.

“But you stopped her “ Bravery said in confusion which made Fear more angry.

“I wouldn't have had to stop her if it wasn't for you”! Fear said with irritation.

“Can we all just calm down” Joy suggested.

“Oh I haven't even begun yet” Fear retorted fiercely, his eyes fixed on each emotion.

“Let's just hear what he has to say” Bravery said before he was rudely cut off by Fear.

“That’s the smartest thing he's said since he came here and messed everything up”!

“Look I made a mistake”. Bravery tried to explain himself but Fear wasn’t having any of it.

 _“I made a mistake”_ Fear mimicked before shouting out , “YOU ARE THE MISTAKE”!

“Whoa that’s not fair, he wasn’t the only one who went along with it” Disgust argued in her normal disgusted tone.

“It wouldn’t have even been thought of at all if he hadn’t come here and stuck his nose into Riley's life, but you were so lovestruck by him that you didn't even see what harm it could have caused her in the long run”!

Disgust fell silent.

“Ok, so it wasn’t one of the best plans we have ever had” Anger said, his voice firmer than Disgusts had been

“Yeah no kidding and it wouldn't be the first time either”! Fear spat making Anger ball his fists.

“What are you getting at”! Anger growled which didn't scare fear in the slightest which to Anger was just wrong.

“Remind me who’s idea was it for Riley to run away… which also went horribly wrong as well ”! Fear took a deep breath.

“I only suggested that so there wouldn't be any injustice for Riley, I just wanted everything to be fair”! Anger protested. Fear still wasn’t even remotely sympathetic.

“Fair are you joking”! Fear shouted before adding, “You wouldn’t know what the word fair meant if it came and bit you on the behind”!

Tears suddenly filled Fears eyes as the next part of his rant came out from the top of his lungs.

“ I KNOW I MAY SEEM LIKE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST COWARD BUT IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE TO TREAT ME AS IF I'M NOT WORTH ANYTHING IN RILEY’S LIFE, YOU ALL VIEW ME AS A WEAK EXCUSE FOR AN EMOTION BUT THE TRUTH IS THAT WITHOUT ME RILEY WOULDN'T EVER BE OR FEEL SAFE AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I GET MOCKED OR PUNCHED AWAY FROM THE CONSOLE I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR RILEY , ALWAYS”!

The atmosphere in headquarters was silent. Nobody dared to speak. None of the emotions even made an attempt to walk off. Finally Fear let out a huge sigh as well as the tears he had held back since he was about to drop himself in the dump.

“All I wanted was to be treated like a proper emotion, not the one who is always made fun of or used as a target for others to take their anger out on . Fear sniffled before saying his final part of his rant in a whisper.

“ I have often asked myself why on earth I even bother”. Fear then trailed off into his room, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks in remorse.

No one spoke to each other for the rest of the night. Sadness was stood near the huge window that showed all Riley’s personality islands. Fears huge rant had been playing over and over in Sadness's mind, she understood where he was coming from as she had secretly been feeling that way for a long time before Joy had come to her senses and realised that Sadness did have a part to play after all.

Sadness turned her head to face Fears bedroom door, an idea of how she could help Fear to feel appreciated popped into her head.

With a tiny smile Sadness began to round up the other emotions to discuss her plan.


	5. Memories worth remembering

Early the following morning Sadness was the first one to enter Fears room after last night's rant. She slowly opened Fears bedroom door to find Fear slumped on his bed, not moving a single muscle. 

Sadness took one step closer to Fears bed before she was startled by Fears grumbled out,“I’m awake”!

Sadness went over and sat on the side of Fears bed while Fear slowly sat up, not giving her any eye contact. Sadness went into her trouser pocket and pulled out a little teddy bear ,she handed it over to Fear who snatched it before saying thanks in a whispered tone.

“You left it in long term memory” Sadness stated, trying to make conversation. When Fear didn't respond she decided to ask him a question she was dying to know since Bravery had told her what he was doing when he Anger and Disgust had found Fear.

“What made you want to put yourself in the memory dump? Sadness asked her gentle voice relaxing Fear enough to explain to her.

Fear sighed heavily. “Sadness one thing I have realised when Bravery arrived at the scene was I got to understand how you felt for the first 11 years of Riley’s life, I got to feel the agony of not being wanted, the worthlessness that crept into you from out of nowhere, the vile pain of being pushed away so much that you often wonder why you bother”! 

Fear broke into sobs, tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall. Sadness put her arm around him which allowed Fear to cry on her shoulder. When his tears finally ceased he thanked Sadness for her kindness while sniffling. 

All of a sudden Sadness looked behind her as if she was signalling someone, his suspicions were proved to be right when Joy entered his room carrying a steaming cup of coffee.

“Here's a cup of coffee, just the way you like it” Joy stated softly before handing over the cup of coffee to Fear which he accepted gracefully.

“Erm thanks Joy” Fear stammered, unsure of what was going on.  
Joy then waved her hand which resulted in the other three emotions entering Fear’s room one by one, Disgust was first to walk in followed by Bravery then Anger. 

“What’s going on”? Fear asked ,his low voice echoing slightly. 

“We have something to show you” Sadness answered politely.

“Ok”? Fear questioned, still unaware of what was to come.

“I’ll explain” Joy began in excitement before adding, “we knew how upset you were especially after last night so we came up with a few things to help cheer you up” Joy said, bouncing up and down.

Fear didn’t respond. Joy took it as an opportunity to start with the plan. “Let's start with you Sadness “! Joy said, her eyes fixed on Sadness with happiness.

“Erm ok” Sadness began while bringing out a memory ball. She then added “remember the time Riley was with Jennifer and she was texting on her phone unaware of that car coming down the road”? 

“Yeah” Fear responded still confused.

“Well if you hadn’t noticed when you did then Jennifer wouldn’t be alive and Riley has you to thank for that” Sadness said in the happiest tone of voice she could manage.

Joy squealed in delight when she saw a very tiny smile across Fears lips as he was given the memory ball to hold. “Your turn Disgust”! Joy called out.

“I remember when Tiffany had got with that ugly mug Joseph who had a reputation of treating girls badly, it was thanks to you that Tiffany came to her senses about it and dumped him” Disgust smiled which made Fear’s smile more noticeable.

“My turn”! Joy exclaimed. “Remember that trip to the funfair and that roller coaster Riley went on with mom and dad”? 

“Oh that” Fear shuddered.

“Without you the ride wouldn’t have been as much fun as the fear is the fun”! Joy said, clapping her hands with pleasure. “Anger your next” Joy added.  
Fear’s face fell, the deep feeling of terror taking over his facial features.

“It's ok kid” Anger warned kindly before continuing. “You know when I made fun of you that time you woke Riley up because of a dream a couple of weeks ago”?

“Yes” Fear whispered, it was one of those memories that Fear desperately wanted to forget.

“The truth is if you hadn’t of woken her up then she would have been distressed for days, and that wouldn’t have been fair”. “Thanks” Anger added.

Fear was about to reply when Bravery got there first. Fear looked at him with a blank facial expression.

Bravery sighed. “See Fear you are just as useful and respected as the rest of us, you’re not worthless and you definitely don’t belong in the memory dump” Bravery said seriously which made Fear cringe at his rant last night. 

“Thanks” Fear said quietly, not giving any of the other emotions eye contact.

Suddenly when Fear looked up he saw the other emotions walking away he let out a loud “wait”! The emotions all turned to Fear who had his hand up.

“Look guys I’m sorry about last night it was completely out of order I was just angry and-” he was cut off by Anger.

“No we're sorry, people get angry and cry when their treated unfairly which I should know about as I live for fairness”.

Fear was speechless. However Bravery still had something to say.

Bravery cleared his throat, “I also wanted to apologise as an individual. My purpose is to make sure that Riley doesn’t get hurt or stressed in certain situations, I didn't think I was making you feel like a worthless idiot and I’m sorry I made you feel that way”.

Stunned at Bravery’s admission Fear stammered out his forgiveness. Joy squealed with delight.

“Now we have all made up lets go to hockey practice”! Joy exclaimed, gathering everyone up and rushing them towards the console in a bundle.

“As Fear would say, hockey practice has been an unqualified success”! Bravery commented as Riley walked home with a proud look on her face. Fear too had the same facial expression.

Later that evening Joy, Anger ,Sadness, Disgust and Bravery were all sat on the pink sofa near the console watching the latest scary movie. However it didn’t feel right watching it. 

“This isn’t as exciting as usual” Joy admitted with slight disappointment taking over her positive attitude.

“Agreed” Disgust , Anger ,Sadness and Bravery said at the same time. 

Bravery then had an idea. He walked up to Fear who was at the back of headquarters reading mind manuals. 

“What you doing back here, you should be with us” Bravery said. 

“Erm scary movies aren't really my thing” Fear replied.

“But scary movies aren't worth watching if you're even slightly scared by them , that's why they're called scary movies as the Fear is the fun”, Bravery commented which got Fear up from the mind manuals and standing near the console with Bravery and Joy.

As they pulled levers and pressed buttons a new memory that consisted of three colours, yellow, silver and purple. All the emotions cheered as it made its way to the memory shelves.

“That’s what I call awesome” Disgust commented in amazement.

“I second that “ Anger added, a full grin filling his facial features.

Joy rushed over to give Bravery and Fear a huge hug which nearly crushed them both. Even Sadness let out a smile, truly proud of how Fear was now getting along with the others so brilliantly.

To Sadness and the other emotions this is what makes memories worth remembering.


End file.
